


Tris Lives AU

by hunting_in_wonderland2



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant, Alternate Ending, F/M, four/tris - Freeform, tris lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunting_in_wonderland2/pseuds/hunting_in_wonderland2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in denial and decided to rewrite the ending of allegiant. note: excerpts from the actual book are used in places and i take zero credit for those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tris Lives AU

“Stop!” A voice shouts from behind me. The security guards, they found us.

            “Stop or we’ll shoot!” Caleb shudders and lifts his hands. I do not raise my hands, but instead look at Caleb. I look at the fear in his eyes and wonder if it is fear of dying, or fear of being shot before he can accomplish something worth dying for. For a moment I consider grabbing the backpack Caleb carries and running, but I remember what Tobias told me. That sometimes sacrificing their own life is the only way left for a person to prove they love you. My parents did it, and now, after all he has done, I will let Caleb do it. In a split second I make a decision.

            “Run,” I mutter in Caleb’s ear as I whip the gun from my waistband and aim it at the leg of the guard on the left. The bullet hits my target spot on and the other guard turns and runs, I shoot his leg as well, so that I ensure they cannot follow, without having to kill them. When I approach the corner, I stop and peak around to see Caleb standing in front of the weapons lab with two guns trained on him. I shoot, once again hitting my targets. The guards lie in a heap on the floor, dead. I take the backpack from Caleb and put the explosives on the door as he slips into the clean suit. Once it is set up I take his arm and drag him around the corner.

            “Caleb,” I say with tears in my eyes. “I love you.”

            “I know Tris, I love you too, and… thank you for giving me a chance to show it.” I nod and he takes the detonator from my hands. We both cover our ears but the shock from the blast leaves them ringing anyways, and we are thrown to the side by the force of it as metal and glass shards fly everywhere. I am disoriented, but it’s nothing I cannot recover from quickly. Caleb however, has trouble getting to his feet. I pull him off the floor, putting my arm around him and guiding him around the corner and towards a small vestibule which lies between us and the weapons lab that no doubt contains the death serum. I look at Caleb.

            “Ready?” He pulls me into a frantic hug and then all but pushes me off of him before dashing towards the entrance. I follow, at a slower pace, to make sure that he makes it. I see the spray, and I see his body slouch as the effects of the serum hit him, but he manages to pull himself up straight and push through the set of doors only to reveal David, in his wheelchair, pointing a gun at him. At first his attention is on Caleb, but then he sees me. He pushes Caleb to the ground, probably thinking that the death serum will incapacitate him before he can do anything anyways, and wheels himself towards me.

            “I knew something was going on,” David says. “You’ve been running around with the genetically damaged people all week, Tris, did you think I wouldn’t notice?” He shakes his head. “And then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I’m sad to say I’m not surprised to see you.”

            My eyes flick up to look at Caleb getting to his feet behind David and I hope David did not catch the movement, though it doesn’t look like he did. I decide to keep his attention on me and hopefully give Caleb enough time to set off the memory serum.

            “You came here alone?” I say. “Not very smart are you?”

            His bright eyes squint a little.

            “Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have no way to fight me. Your brother is on the floor dead. There’s no way you can steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I’m afraid you’ve come all this way for no reason, and it will be at the expense of your life. I’m sure you understand – officially we don’t allow capital punishment, but I can’t have you surviving this.” My eyes are drawn once again to Caleb, who is now about to press the button that will set off the memory virus, I nod at him and he nods back. David looks confused, but before he can turn himself around, the serum hits him and his eyes go blank.

            I leave him and sprint towards Caleb, who is now slumped on the floor, motionless. I don’t care that the death serum still lingers in the air, I am divergent, and I can fight it. Suddenly though, it hits me like a wall, smelling like smoke and spice. I crumple to my knees, feeling like someone has filled my bones with lead, and almost drift off into a sweet slumber, but then I remember Caleb, crumpled on the ground not three feet from me. I think of Tobias, and Christina, Matthew, Cara, Zeke, Uriah. It lights a spark in me that only grows until there is a fire within me, pushing me forward. I somehow gather enough strength to propel myself forward and sit beside Caleb, having beaten the death serum, which would have been impossible for anyone but me. I unzip the clean suit and press my fingers to Caleb’s neck, looking for a pulse I know will not be there.

            I am not sure how long I sit there, clutching Caleb’s limp hand, unable to cry, unable to scream, unable to move, unable to do anything. It must have been until the early hours of the next morning though, because the first person to approach me is Tobias, who puts a hand on my shoulder.

            “Did everything work?” I ask him.

            “Yes, The Bureau workers are all very disoriented and I brought Uriah’s family to see him.” I can tell there is more he’s not telling me and finally, after what must have been hours, tear my eyes away from Caleb to look at Tobias.

            “What else happened?” I demand.

            “My mother is here, she negotiated a peace treaty with Marcus and Johanna that required her to leave the city for good.” I nod, not wanting to think about that right now, and let Tobias pull me to my feet and wrap his arms around me. Finally, with the warmth of Tobias’ body against mine, feeling the safety and the comfort the embrace carries, I begin to cry, and I do not stop.

*   *  *   *   *

            For the next few days, I walk the compound in a sort of haze, regretting every unkind action towards Caleb. Even after all they he did to me, he was still my brother. For days, the only voice that registers through the fog of grief is Tobias’. Not that anyone else really pays attention to me. The compound is in chaos as we explain to the Bureau workers that there is no such thing as “damaged” DNA and that they were lobbying for equality of GD’s before there was a freak accident and their memories were wiped. After a few days of walking around like a zombie, refusing food and water, and only allowing myself to be near Tobias, he finds me in the dormitory and sits across from me on my bed.   

            “Tris,” he says. “I know you’re grieving for Caleb, but you need to snap out of this.” He looks at me, his eyes pleading. When I say nothing, he begins to look angry.

            “Dammit Tris!” He says, raising his voice. “Your brother didn’t sacrifice his life for you to sit here like some zombie!” I don’t understand why he is yelling, but it’s the first thing that has registered in my mind since he took me away from Caleb’s body. I look away from him and let a tear slip from my eye, wiping it away almost immediately. Tobias stands up and continues to shout, doing me the favour of ignoring the tear i let slip.

            “You haven’t said a word to anyone Tris! Not even me! This has to stop! You need to eat, and drink, and pull yourself together! Caleb wouldn’t want you to sit here wasting away, and I don’t either!”

            When he says this, something clicks in me and, very suddenly I become aware of my surroundings, like a thick veil has been lifted. I feel a pain in my chest for Caleb, and for my parents. I look at Tobias and the pain recedes a little. I stand, wrap my arms around him, and I remember what he told me when I found out Caleb was a traitor.

            “You’re my family now.” I whisper in his ear. Letting my lips tug up into a small smile against his shirt for the first time in, well I’m not really sure.

*   *   *   *   *

**_Tobias_ **

            “Good morning.” I mutter into Tris’ neck, smiling and wrapping my arms tighter around her. She rolls over to face me and I trace the line of black birds across her collar bone until she leans in and kisses me. It is not urgent, frantic, or desperate, like so many we shared in the past, but lazy and soft, because we are no longer under any threat. There is no more violence, no more running and fighting for our lives. Just us.

            It has been almost two years since we reinvented the Bureau, and people from the fringe have been steadily moving into Chicago. Since we were some of the people that helped save it, Tris and I got to pick our residence first. We chose a small apartment together, that overlooks the river, which scientists are now trying to restore, but it will take time.

            In this new Chicago, I have given up guns and violence, I use words now instead. Tris however, being stubborn as she is, has become a self defense instructor. She teaches children and a handful of adults, how to shoot a gun, and fight, just as I did so long ago with the dauntless initiates. We lay like this, content in each other’s arms, for quite a while. We are not without damage of course. I have known since I was young that life damages everyone, and we can’t escape that damage. What we can do is be mended. We can mend each other, and that is what Tris and I do.


End file.
